Anti-bacterial wipe products have recently gained popularity as a mechanism for disinfecting surfaces. Such wipe products typically incorporate a nonwoven sheet which is saturated with a cleaning and sanitizing solution. By way of example only, such wipe products are available at many grocery stores for use by customers to clean the surfaces of grocery carts and baskets before use. Such wipe products are also sold for home use.
In existing wipe products the sheet material acts primarily as a carrier for the disinfecting solution and must have sufficient thickness to avoid tearing during use. Flat or textured non-woven sheets have been used successfully, but such nonwoven sheets must have a relatively substantial weight to avoid falling apart during use. Thus, relatively substantial quantities of fiber are required to form such sheets. The use of additional fiber has the undesired consequence of making the sheets relatively bulky thereby making packaging more difficult. Additional fiber also increases the cost of the final wipe product. Pre-existing wipe products also tend to lack significant surface texture. Thus, scouring ability is relatively limited.
In light of the above, there is a continuing need for an improved wipe product which may act as a carrier for disinfecting solution and which has a scouring surface adapted to promote aggressive cleaning without failure.